Childhood Sweetheart
by crazybleachgirl321
Summary: Renjis thoughts on the days surrounding rukias arrest and exucution news. there are 3 chapters and will e updated if i get any reviews :
1. Chapter 1

**hi im back! So i wrote this one day when i was watching bleach and feeling really bad for renji because of all he had to go through with rukia :( and this fic came out of it. There are 3 chapters total this is the first they are very short. so yeah i hope you enjoy and if you review i would be very happy ;D **

**disclaimer: dont own bleach bc if i did renji woudnt have to love rukia in secret they would already be togther haha!**

xxxxxxxxx

Today was the day he thought he would never live to see. Today was the day he was going to the world of the living to arrest someone close, well if close can be considered as growing up together then separating for 40 years. He was going to arrest Rukia Kuchiki—his childhood sweetheart.

As he finally reached his captains office he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, his captain wasn't just one of the strongest captains the soul society has ever know he was the man who had taken Rukia from him so many years ago. This is the reason why Renji had striven to become stronger and reach the rank of lieutenant at the lowest, just so he could prove himself worthy of Rukia and maybe get her back that way. So he could prove that he wasn't just a stray dog howling at the stars.

Being placed in squad 6 just worked out in his favor.

He slowly reached for the door handle but paused when he touched the cold metal. _Would any of this have happened if ii had told her to stay with me?_ He shook his head slowly. _No she would still be here with me. _He pulled his hand away from the door and sighed loudly. He looked around and sat on the bench that was outside the door. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

That day always brought back bad memories. Memories of regret and disappointment in himself. _I could have told her anything_, _anything I could have told her to stay with me. But all I did was go on and on about how great her life was going to be. _

"_**That was the Kuchiki family Renji. They want to adopt me as their daughter. T-they say that they will let me graduate immediately and place me into the 13**__**th**__** squad. I- I don't know what to do." **_

"_**What? Of course you know what to do! You say yes Rukia! You have an amazing opportunity and you shouldn't pass it up! Plus you get to graduate immediately! This is perfect!"**_

_**Rukia paused "y-you think so?"**_

"_**Of course this is amazing" Renji continued to smile even though on the inside he was dying silently begging her not to leave him behind.**_

_**Rukia reached up and grabbed his hands with tears forming in her eyes threating to spill over at any given moment. "Thank you." She whispered as he turned and left. Her footsteps echoed through the room and down the hall as she ran off to her new life.**_

**Don't go after her Renji, she deserves this. Don't be the one to hold her back. **_**Renji thought as he tried to remain cal**_**m. Don't go after her.**

_Dammit it feels worse every time._ He rubbed his eyes and slowly glanced up at the clock. _Ten minutes and then I leave_. He stood up straightened his clothes and once again reached for the door handle. He slowly turned and walked inside the door as it was opened.

"Morning captain."

"are you ready to depart?"

"yes."

His captain slowly rose out of his chair and headed for the door when he was out Renji followed like the respected lieutenant he was.

"Remember the mission, arrest Rukia Kuchiki. Use force if necessary."

"Yes sir."

When Byakuya walked through the gates Renji followed _what a great way to reunite with the love of your life._


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter is in renjis pov! i decide i liked it better that way bc it makes more sense to have his reactions! at least i think so. lol well here ya go enjoy and so sorry it took forever to update ive been busy with my research paper for school its gonna be the end of me lol hopefully not but thanks to all of those who reveiwed you made me soo happy! and thanks to my beta ichigo mirai for helping me with my mistakes :) enjoy**

** disclaimer: obviousley i dont own bleach or this wud have happend lol **

When we finally reached the world of the living, I felt the pit in my stomach grow. Just knowing I was that much closer to arresting her finally came into view again. I can't push the thought out of my head. I haven't seen her for forty years – and this is the way I am going to see her again… pathetic. When I turned and looked at my captain, I was surprised to see him looking at me with an almost sad look.

"You go ahead, Renji. I don't want anything to do with her."

As he said those words, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He's talking about his own sister, and he doesn't even want to go and make sure that she is okay?

"Captain, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Bring her back dead or alive."

"Y-yes sir," I whispered as he re-opened the portal and disappeared back into the Soul Society. I quickly began looking for her by scanning every area I could. She must know we are coming to get her! She's been missing for how many months now, and the last time someone saw her, she was in a gigai. How could she not have noticed someone tracking her? Either the special force squad is lagging, or she was just being oblivious to everything that was happening around her.

I slowly began walking down a side street when I noticed someone. It was unmistakably Rukia. The short dark hair and the way she was running at a frantic pace, quickly checking over her shoulder before slowly regaining her concentration and continuing to run forward. And then I noticed something else. She was in a gigai.

Which could only mean one thing: something had happened to her powers. I slowly put my head down. How am I going to do this? When a thought finally surfaced in my brain, I quickly acted on it, not wanting me to lose my courage as I watched my chance with her pass me by. I slowly stepped out into her path making her face contort into different emotions. The first was of confusion, then the second, and final, was unmistakable — fear.

"R-Renji…?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here?"

"Because it seems someone, you, got a little careless and seem to have lost your powers. What happened?"

She looked at me in disbelief and stood silently for a few seconds, as if contemplating what to say.

"Well," she began, "some things have happened, and I'm trying to get my strength back. Is that a problem?"

"But you're in a gigai. Obviously it's a little more than 'something happened.'"

She stepped back and folded her arms across her chest. "So what if I'm in a gigai? That doesn't mean anything," she said in a defensive tone.

"I'm not saying it means anything. I am just simply stating the fact that, when someone needs a gigai, it normally means something has gone very wrong and they need some serious rest."

She looked down and dropped her arms to her sides. "I just had a hard time okay. Nothing to be worried about."

I kind of began to feel bad for her, and I went to go grab her arm, but she pulled away and that look of fear had returned to her eyes. Did I really scare her?

"What are you doing?" she asked quickly.

"I'm taking you back to Soul Society. You need to get better."

"No Renji. I can't go back to Soul Society."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't have my powers anymore…"

Shock overtook me.

"What do you mean you don't have your powers anymore?"

She jumped at the loudness in my voice. "I just don't have them."

I thought she was joking at first, but then I realized the worry that laced her voice as she spoke to me.

She was serious. Someone really had taken her powers, or she lost them. Neither was a good story to bring back to Soul Society. And then it hit me again. I still had to arrest her, which was my whole reason for coming here in the first place. Anger slowly began to rise within me, and I took a step back and leaned against a wall that was behind me.

"Renji, what's wrong?"

"I have to arrest you. That's why I was sent here. I am the one who has to see why you have been here so long and haven't returned when you were supposed to."

Her expression changed fast, and I could see that now that fear in her eyes was nothing compared to the terror that now covered every inch of her face.

"You were sent to arrest… me?"

I couldn't trust myself with words, so I simply nodded and kept my head down. Why was it so hard to tell her the truth, even when this one has nothing to do with the truth that I am scared to tell her?

"Why were you the one they sent to arrest me?"

I silently shrugged.

"Did you volunteer to arrest me?"

I quickly pushed myself off the wall and felt that same anger grow inside of me once more.

"You think I would want to arrest you? How could you think a thing like that? I would never want to do that. You think after all these years I haven't seen you that the way I want to reunite with you is to arrest you and tell you that you can either come with me or I can take you by force, and if you resisted I had the right to kill you? You think that is the way I wanted to see you for the first time in forty years?"

She was silent at my sudden outburst and wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that-"

"No. I-it's fine. I shouldn't have gone off like that. I just can't believe this is the way I have to meet you gain after all these years of wanting to see you. I finally can… and its only to tell you, you are a criminal. It's not the way I would have wanted to see you again. And I'm sorry it came down to this."

She walked over to me, and finally looked me in the eyes. I can't even remember how long I have wanted to see her again.

"Renji I-"

"Rukia!" a loud voice suddenly called out. When I turned in the direction it was coming from I was stunned. It was a boy — young at the looks of it. He had bright orange hair and a sword the length of his body. He was dressed as a soul reaper.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki substitute soul reaper."

I quickly turned to Rukia, but she had her head down.

"I told you not to come after me!"

Then it hit me. Like a ton of bricks. This was the one who had taken her powers.

"So you're the one who took her powers."

He just stood there looking at Rukia with a sad look in his eyes. That set me off again. He was human, and Rukia had risked everything for him. She knows the consequence for transferring powers. Its death. Yet, she risked that. For him.

I quickly drew my blade and ran full force at him even though I could hear Rukia calling my name, telling me to stop, but when I heard her shout his name, I couldn't take it anymore. I drove my blade down on him with force, and he fell to the ground fast and remained still.

Suddenly, there were hands on my shoulders, dragging me back from his lifeless body.

"Renji, what did you do?" she screamed sadness in every single sound.

"We are leaving for Soul Society. He's going to die. Leave him be."

I opened the portal and went to grab her hand to lead her through, but she snatched it away before I had a good grasp, and right before she went through, she turned to me, tears in her eyes just like that day so long ago.

"Renji, what have you become?"

**and tbc! i will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**and here is the last chapter! yay! thanks to all who reviewed you made me super happy! and i hope you enjoy this! **

**disclaimer:dont own bleach...sadley**

* * *

><p>"So are you going to eat today?"<p>

"Are you going to stop treating me like this?"

He scoffed. "What's it to you how I treat you or not? You haven't spoken to me in days other than to insult me."

"Can I ask you something renji?"

"Depends…what is it?"

"Am I really going to die?"

He was silent for a moment then sighed loudly. "Well most likely unless your _brother_ can get you out of it."

She sighed, "I guess I'm going to die then."

"What makes you think that?"

"He wouldn't care if I died or not. He hasn't even looked at me since I've been adopted by the kuchikis. He wouldn't even notice me not being there."

"But he has to care about his own sister!"

"No, renji I'm going to die that's the end of it." She spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

He took a deep breath. "Well if it was up to me I wouldn't have you executed."

She turned around for the first time in days and looked him straight in the eyes. "What?"

"You heard me." He said as he looked down.

She stood out of the chair and slowly crossed the cell she had been confined in and finally reached the bars. And she faced renji as best she could. "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I just don't want you to be executed is that a problem?"

"you…you don't?"

"of course not!" he yelled as he looked up to face her. "why would you think I wanted you to be killed?"

"well I just thought that-"

Renji shook his head and reached through the bars to hold her hand. "who wants to see the love of their life be executed?"

Her yes widened and she remained silent.

_Did he just?_

"I'm so sorry rukia…for everything. For doing what I did back there, in the world of the living I just couldn't stand the thought of you actually having feelings for ….that **human.** It just made me so angry. He's the reason for all of this! The reason you are in here! And not safe like you should be." All of his anger was rising to the surface, and everything that he had tried so hard to keep down was finally making its way up.

"Renji..."

She smiled slightly and lifted her hand to place it on his cheek, as she drew him closer, so that their foreheads met in the space between the bars. She slowly closed the distance between them so that their lips softly met. "I love you Renji. "She whispered.

The sound of footsteps approaching broke them apart. Rukia returned to the chair and Renji stood facing the bars, when he turned around he was shocked to say the least.

"C-Captain Kuchiki."

"Rukia Kuchiki, your sentence is in. you will be executed in 21 days' time. It is a direct order form central 46 and cannot be challenged or revoked."

Renji stood completely still. "What? Captain you can't be serious!"

"She is going to be moved to the repentance cell in 3 days. Then when the day comes, she will be executed. "

Then he turned and left not a bit of emotion showing in the way he talked or in the way he walked. When the door finally closed Renji turned back towards Rukia and gripped the bars so tight his knuckles lost all their blood supply and turned white.

"This can't be happening!"

Rukia stood up once again and faced Renji. He grabbed his hand and held it tight. When her eyes met Renji's he saw the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm going to die Renji, it will hurt less if you just accept it. "

"I can't accept something like this!"

Rukia removed her hand from his, and cupped the side of his face. "This doesn't change me loving you. And I hope it doesn't change you loving me. "

Renji gripped her hand that was on his face and held it tight. "I'm gonna find a way to get you out of here. "He pulled her close for one last kiss. "I promise."

And with that he was gone frantically rushing to through the building when a squad member ran up to him.

"L-lieutenant!"

"What's going on?"

"Th-there's been a break in! Someone has broken into the seirete!"

The end (maybe)

* * *

><p><strong>there is the end haha my friend read this and said she wanted more...so i might do a follow up but i dont know yet. let me know what you think i should do :) thanks for reading! and review if you can ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for how long this took to get up I was having a major hard time with writing this but I have decided to go and continue it thanks to kaze05 and xionluna for all their support throughout this fic!**

**Hope you enjoy and sorry I'm bad at fight scenes lol!**

**Disclaimer: don't own bleach (grr) **

He ran furiously down the steps to the location he knew he would be at; it was only a matter of time now. _He must know we aren't that stupid and we would have guards this close to the tower. _Renji thought as he rounded the last turn. _Now, now is my time to get revenge for what he did to her. _When he reached the end of the steps he immediately felt it—that immense spiritual pressure. _That's him._ He stopped and searched through the fog that had recently blown in form who knows where. And he waited.

"well, if it isn't **Ichigo Kurosaki ** I have to be honest I didn't think I would be seeing you again, after the way Captain Kuchiki handled you I thought you were a goner for sure."

"Looks like you remembered my name. "

"How could I forget someone like you? You arrogant and never shut up or do what you're told. And most of all you caused Rukia her life. I could never forget someone like **you**. And I'm going to make you pay."

Ichigo scoffed and pulled his sword off his back, "well then why are we talking like we don't know each other. Let's get to it and do what we both want to."

"Fine by me."

Ichigo ran at Renji immediately and at full force, Renji quickly drew his blade and attacked with all his strength. After a few swings it seemed as though they were getting almost nowhere and Ichigo began to get a little bit ahead of himself.

"Heh! Is that all you've got Renji?"

"Roar Zabimaru!"

Suddenly his blade transformed. And it was more deadly than it had been five minutes ago. Ichigo backed off quick and grabbed his sword tightly in between his two hands that were already bruising from the previous battles he had endured.

"Don't mock me!" Renji screamed as he whipped the now extending blade at Ichigo. It hit him dead on and he fell to the ground but quickly recovered and was standing ion his two feet once more. "This is all your fault!" he whipped the blade again, "it's your fault that Rukia has been imprisoned" and again, "your fault she is going to die!" and once more, "you are the reason she has to go through all of this!" he screamed louder. But the last attack he landed didn't hit the desired target, instead it hit the sword.

"You think I don't know that?" Ichigo yelled.

He threw the blade that was attacking his off and stood evenly once more.

"That's why…I will save her!"

Renji was taken aback by the sudden outburst from the teen. He wasn't even expecting the attack that soon landed on his shoulder and pushed him back. He stumbled a bit almost falling over.

"I understand that I am the reason for this! That's why I went through all of this! So I could help her like she did to me when I was in danger! "

Renji was silent and went to go attack again, this wasn't adding up and he was already sick of the orange haired boy talking about Rukia that way. As if he knew her that well and was willing to risk everything for her. It made his blood boil.

But when he went to extend his blade it shattered. Causing him to react out of character he stood still and just stared at Ichigo.

"It's over." He stated

And the attack came hard and heavy; Renji fell backwards against the floor and tumbled back until he hit the wall of stone. _What just happened? My feet they won't move…._ He fell to his knees and blood fell his hair hanging in front of his face.

"Rukia!"

**Annnnd tbc! I'm so sorry for the boring-ness of this chapter…I'm really bad at fight scenes and I wanted to stay true to the way Ichigo found out about Renji's love for Rukia so that is why this one almost matches up with the episode again sorry for the bad-ness of it all review and help me get better lol. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**omg i havent updated in the longest time! i feel sooo bad u have no idea! but my life has been really crazy latley sorry about all tht but without further interuptions here u go :)**

* * *

><p>Renji fell to his knees, blood spurting out of his wounds. His teeth clenched tight, fingers held his broken sword as he stared blankly at the ground. When he looked up he swore he could see Rukia in the distance, watching him with a sad look in her eyes almost looking like she was asking him <em>'why? Why had you done it?<em>'

"Rukia…" he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

_**I grew up in the 78**__**th**__** district of the rukongi the worst place, well almost the worst. But where I was, was pretty bad. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hate that place. The reason I can't? That's Simple because it's on those very horrid streets that I first met Rukia. The first time I saw her was when she was a little street rat—though I was no better, I was stealing food at the time for me and my friends, and when the angry shopkeeper had chased us away Rukia had been there to help us get away, she was tough—tougher than most guys I knew. And I soon found myself falling for her. I first noticed this the day the last of our friends had died… it was that night and it was how she clung to me as she cried begging me not to leave her behind to the ugly world that had taken everyone else away from us. **_

_**And I promised her I wouldn't leave her. Not now, not ever**__**.**_

_** And when I woke the next morning she was still wrapped up in my arms, her head against my shoulder. She made my heart beat like no other. And I loved every single minute of it. The next year it was just us two, alone against the roughness of the world. And the night we went back to visit our friends graves Rukia made the choice that changed our lives forever. And I had agreed, we were going to become soul reapers. And right as we got into the academy I regretted ever agreeing to it. Me and Rukia were placed in different classes and I barley saw her anymore. I would occasionally see her in the corridor but that wasn't enough for me. But then came time to take the exams. And when I passed the test the only thing that went through my head was **_**I have to tell Rukia! I can finally make a better life for us! **_**I immediately ran to see her, but when I busted through the doors I saw her standing there, with**_** them. **_**something was wrong and it made my heart wrench I felt like ripping it out so I didn't have to feel that way, and the way Rukia looked at me…I knew something was going on that wasn't going to make me happy. Something was about to happen, something that made my heart scream in agonizing pain. **_

"All this time, I've been blaming you Ichigo, for Rukia's arrest, but now that I look back. It wasn't you! It was me from the very beginning because I didn't show Rukia how much I cared for her! I let her go! And I didn't do anything to stop her as she ran away from me!i feel terrrible about this! you dont understand Ichigo, please, save her! i love her" Renji cried as he fell silently.

Ichigo put his head down and nodded slowly, "i'll do it."

to be continued


End file.
